The Crimson Water
by RogueOfAvatar
Summary: Hama didn't escape alone and when She and her Apprentice went their separate ways she chose vengeance, he chose a new life with a new family and when this new family has a daughter and when this daughter joins the avatar. the world will change but will it be for the better or worse? (first fanfic so review so I can get better)


Disclaimer. Only the OC's belong to me, A:TLA belongs to nick

AN. this is my first fanfiction so I don't expect a massive fan following or anything but I want you to review and tell what I am doing right or wrong anyway enjoy

* * *

Wrong

yes that was the word to describe it.

The boy was in his cage somewhere in the fire nation, he had never seen a map of the place and they had gone to great trouble to hide the area. They being the guards. He wasn't sure why they didn't just kill him like they did the air nomads. The prison was built to contain waterbenders that was quickly learned. however there was a very high amount earth. Fire and air and with the guards watching at all times it was obvious what they were looking for.

The avatar had gone missing with the air nomad genocide and the water tribe was next in the cycle.

Which was why he was in a oversized birdcage surrounded by other oversized birdcages in a room with such a lack of water that you could feel the dryness in the very air you breathed!

And he was away, far away.

Away from his soft bed witch he once avoided late into the night but now would happily spend a entire day in,

Away from his protective father who he once hated because he always said hunting wasn't safe for someone his age but now he would happily do the most mundane acts with,

Away from his loving mother who he once avoided for fear of embarrassment but now he would happily cling to her leg anywhere they went,

Away from his annoying sister who he once despised because she was always crying, even for newborn it was annoying but now he would happily shake the rattle in front of her face all day,

Away from his friends who he once did the most ridiculous to impress but now he would happily take all the jabs and jokes,

Away from the pretty girls who he once spent so much time trying get a date with and not look stupid but now he would happily become a laughing stock for,

AWAY FROM EVERYTHING HE KNEW AND LOVED! which he once took for granted _but now _he would give anything to see again.

And it was Wrong.

Wrong that he was in some foreign land away from his tribe.

When he first came here he expected to be publicly executed or busted out by rebels or something. Nine months in to his capture the chances of ether were looking pretty low.

At least he thought it was nine months, he wasn't sure how long he been here. He wasn't even sure how old he was any more, he was eleven when they took him during the raids.

He would have cried if he had enough water to spare. The guards had killed nearly every other waterbender in here, those they didn't kill had killed themselves, so he had long since run out of tears. There were only two waterbenders left, him and a girl in the cage next to him... he started looking around the room for something to distract his thoughts, a few elephant-rats on the chains, a few guards sleepily looking through a scroll, through a window he could see a full moon...

The moon, it was the first waterbender it had taught the~

"Psst" he jumped slightly in surprise but didn't look over to the girl, it was just that she had always been silent ever sense she came five months ago, she looked nineteen to him "Psst" he did his best to ignore her, she probably wanted his help in some escape attempt, everyone tried to escape or killed themselves at some point, he thought he probably would be the later "Psst" she sounded angry this time but any failed escape attempt and the guards killed you and they all failed.

A pebble him hit in the head, he lifted up his head and turned to look at her a tired look on his face "What?" he asked mildly annoyed. She looked dirty he thought. Her hair was unwashed and groan out it covered her eyes entirely and mostly covered her mouth her clothes were falling apart, her arms and legs were bony and her skin was pale she had long fingernails that probably hadn't been cut in awhile

He expected her to be angry at him for ignoring her, but she just grinned at him through her

unkempt hair. He sat there waiting for some plan to escape but she just stared at him looking giddy

like a child who just found a new toy. he was about to ask what she wanted again when she spoke in raspy voice that made it obvious she hadn't spoken in months.

"There's water in the rats" she said happily.

Well... he hadn't thought of that. He wasn't even sure it would work.

She pointed at something behind him.

He tiredly turned around in his cage to see what she was pointing at.

About three meters away sat an elephant-rat that was cleaning its self.

"Bend it" the girl encouraged.

Deciding to humour the girl he lifted his hands and arranged them in a fairly basic southern style move and attempted to pull the rat over to himself.

To say he was surprised when the standing rat fell forward would be an understatement. He could only sit there and stare at the rat that was now franticly looking around for what had attacked it. Before it could run away he tried to bring it to him again this time with more determination. Using all the strength he could build up he pulled the rat over to him. it squealed for half a second before going silent. He caught the rat in his hands he was about to bring it up his eyes for a better look when " HEY what are you doing!" he jumped at the guards voice and made a quick inventory check of his cage for signs of waterbending 'clear' he thought to himself. Looking at the girl, she had gone back to being completely stoic, He was shaken out of his thoughts when a gloved hand grabbed his shoulder. He turned to look at the guard, he was wearing the standard fire nation military uniform with iron plating dyed a dark red with black chain-mail underneath, the armour was intentionally aggressive, made so the wearer would look bigger, as well as a clay mask made to look like skull,

the guard glared through the mask "What are you doing savage?" the guard sneered through the bars of the cage still griping his shoulder tightly forcing the boy to look him in the eye, the child stared blankly at the guard feigning confusion, if the fire nation was going indoctrinate itself into believing it had a better culture and the water tribe were savages then then there was no reason he couldn't at least pretend to speak a different language, maybe they would leave him alone. The guard glared for a few seconds before noticing the rat lying in the corner of the cage, the boy had hoped the rat was merely in shock over losing control of its body but the limp rat in exactly the same place were he dropped it said differently the guard picked the body and examined it, the boy didn't know what the guard was looking for likely some excuse to give him a beating, the guard put the rat down at the edge of the cage and turned to him glaring "What do you need the rat for savage? You know we let them in here so you don't get lonely" he sneered "Vermin gets along with other vermin, cuss that's what you are savage, always have been and always will be" the guard sneered.

The boy bit back a response and merely continued his blank stare.

the guard having gotten bored with the water tribe boy pushed him against the other side of the cage and with a grunt of pain as he hit the opposite side of the cage. He slid down to the floor of the cage watching the guard leave, a hateful expression on his face. When he heard the door close he turned back to the girl. His expression soughing, she was watching him intently

"What was that... with the rat?" he asked curiously

"Bloodbending" she said simply, grinning through unkempt hair that was still hiding her eyes.

Bloodbending he thought, he knew were she got the name, every water tribe boy and girl, northern and southern, bender and non-bender had heard the tales about the greedy waterbenders who had made deals with evil spirits, what they gave up was varied, family, friends, wealth, freedom, their soul, _their humanity, _but what they received was always the same, _power,_

He glanced at the girl she didn't look like a spirit, however, perhaps it was a symbolic story.

"What's your name?" he asked

She smiled "Hama, you?"

"Quan" he responded

"What is bloodbending?" Quan asked

"It is the solution to the fire nation" Hama stated simply

"Where did you learn it?" Quan asked curiously

"I discovered bloodbending two months ago during the full moon" Hama stated proudly, her eyes wandered away from Quan, he followed her gaze towards the window and the full moon "Can you feel it? The power it grants us? This is the power you need to bloodbend" she stated looking at the moon, she had the most,,, serene look on her face

"Why are you telling me this?" Quan asked suspiciously, this knowledge was valuable without a doubt so why just tell him?

"Because I'm going to escape and I'm sure you want leave to." Hama said with a slight smile

* * *

Well that's my first chapter of my first fanfiction. you like? Hate? Want me to go die in a hole? Review

and tell me you think.


End file.
